


Nightshade

by heatrock (thegreenery)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom!Virgil, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Implied Angst, M/M, NSFW, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Smut, Sub!Deceit, Threesome - M/M/M, cursing, sub!Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/heatrock
Summary: After another video in which the Light Sides refuse to listen to him, Virgil comes home for some much-needed downtime with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 288





	Nightshade

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, dom/sub dynamics, dom!Virgil, subs!Remus and Deceit, blow jobs, cursing

Virgil enters the dark sides’ common room and before Remus can even open his mouth to ask how the video went, Virgil snaps his fingers and growls.

“Knees, floor, now.” 

Remus scrambles to obey, shuddering at the dark look in his dom’s eyes. He has no idea what’s about to happen, but by the raw hunger sharpening Virgil’s pale features, it’s bound to be fun.

Remus drops to his knees before Virgil with a sickening crack as his knees hit the floor but the taller side doesn’t acknowledge it. Instead, he’s snapping his fingers again.

Beside Remus, Deceit rises up as he’s summoned by Virgil. The snake starts to ask what the meaning of this is but takes one look at Virgil and thinks better of it. He drops down next to Remus, muscles relaxing and mind already slipping into subspace.

Virgil smirks down at his subs. He takes Deceit’s hat and tosses it smoothly onto the couch then runs his hands through both of the other Sides’ hair. The subs close their eyes and lean into the touch, Remus purring and Deceit hissing quietly as Virgil scratches at their scalps.

“Such good boys for me,” Virgil rumbles low in his throat. “On your knees as soon as I ask, no complaints. Good boys like you two know how to use their colors, yea?”

Both subs nod eagerly but try not to dislodge Virgil’s fingers from their heads. 

“Yes, Master.” Deceit hisses, the scaled half of his face already shiny with sweat and the human half flushed.

“Of course, Master. Anything for you, Master.” Remus whines. Deceit rolls his eyes at his lover. Always the show-off.

Virgil only chuckles. “Good. And what are my good boys’ colors right now?”

Resounding choruses of ‘green’ flood the space. Virgil tugs on their hair to quiet them.

“Good. Now take turns sucking me off.”

Remus and Deceit are quick to obey once more, working together to strip Virgil of his jeans and boxers. They move quickly, racing to see who gets to take Virgil’s considerable length first.

Remus pushes Deceit to the side - a move that earns him a chuckle from his Master - and opens his mouth wide to fit as much of Virgil’s thick cock between his lips as he can. He maintains eye contact as he licks along the slit, hollowing his cheeks and slowly bobbing his head back and forth. 

Deceit hisses in anger but watches his Master’s face begin to lose its tension, worry lines fading and pleasure replacing stress. Deceit smiles, leaning down to kitten lick at any parts of Virgil’s cock that Remus’ mouth can’t reach.

Virgil’s deep groans and fingers tightening in their hair encourage the subby Sides to move faster, harder. Eventually, Remus pulls back - face red and eyes wild - and allows Deceit to finally take his place.

The snake avoids taking Virgil’s cock in his mouth immediately, instead licking from base to tip and back again with his forked tongue. Virgil’s eyes grow darker every moment that Deceit stalls until a sharp tug on his thick brown curls encourages the snake to finally suck his Master’s length into his mouth.

While Deceit teases their dom, Remus nips at and sucks marks into Virgil’s pale thighs. Remus times a particularly large bite to when Deceit takes Virgil completely, and the resulting groan from their Master makes both subs shiver with secondhand pleasure.

Deceit relaxes his throat and hums. Virgil’s hips twitch forward and when Deceit gives the thumbs up, Virgil grips his head tightly to hold it in place while he fucks into his throat. 

Remus pulls back from Virgil’s thighs to watch his lover get facefucked by their dom, palming himself through his pants. A twitch in Virgil’s cheek tells Remus he’s at the edge, and sure enough it’s only a second longer before he’s burying his cock deep into Deceit’s mouth and cumming down his throat. Deceit swallows all of his cum, licking around the tip to catch any last drops as Virgil pulls back. 

Remus whines, still palming himself. Virgil turns his dark gaze towards his other sub, much more relaxed than he had been before.

“What do you want, baby? Do you wanna get fucked, too?” Virgil chuckles at Remus’ jerky nod. “Well, I’m gonna be a while. But I think Dee is ready to go, right, Dee?”

“Yes-“ Deceit’s voice is absolutely wrecked. He clears his throat and tries again, but it sounds even scratchier this time. “Yes, Master. Please let me fuck him. Let us put on a show for you.”

Virgil hums. “My good boys, telling me what they want.” He pets their hair, tucking sweat-soaked locks behind their ears. “Go on, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this was lmao but I hope you enjoyed! Leave feedback, cowards!! I love you all! <3


End file.
